A Rather Friendly Giant
by Sissel's a Cute Bad-aft
Summary: Dream one-shot with Way Big. Enjoy!


I own NOTHING! Ben 10 and all of his aliens belong to their rightful owners, NOT me! No flames please! Forgive me for any grammar errors!

I just kept sleeping in because my Mother was with her new boyfriend for the day so she wasn't home. I fell asleep again and had quite the dream. This is what happened:

I ended up in a huge cave and immediately got a sick feeling. The last time I was in a cave it collapsed on me and I was very lucky that Four Arms dug me out. Looking around carefully, I saw a whole network of tunnels and knew something enormous lived here. I slowly and quietly made my way through the tunnels until I found a bedroom fit for a giant. A huge bed, table, and all sorts of stuff and I felt like I was in "Jack and the Beanstalk". I made my way to the edge of the bed and not a moment afterwards I heard footsteps, very loud ones.

"I know someone's here, come out," A booming and echoing voice spoke as I saw the speaker, a red and white giant.

He had a fin on his head, on each of his arms, and shoulders. He looked down and spotted me, reaching a hand towards me. I ran and hid under his bed, praying he wouldn't eat me like the giant in "Jack and the Beanstalk" tried to do to Jack. Sighing, the giant crawled down and grabbed me, pulling me close to his face. I, on the other hand, was crying and shaking like mad thinking I was a dead woman.

"Shhh, please do not cry. I am a gentle giant and only wish to know how you found my domain," He cooed softly and gently wiped the tears off my face.

I sniffled and looked at him, seeing him flash a friendly smile at me. I slowly stopped crying and told him how I ended up in his home. That smile didn't leave his face as he slowly sat down on his bed with me still in his hand.

"I don't believe I caught your name little lady. Care to tell me?" He smirked as I blushed and looked down.

"M-my name's Hisoka," I replied, still blushing.

He grinned and introduced himself as Way Big, petting the top of my head softly with one of his huge fingers. He told me all about himself and an organization called the Forever Knights, who were trying to destroy ALL alien life forms. Apparently the Forever Knights tried to capture Way Big and failed, which is why Way Big is hiding in these tunnels. I felt bad for the big guy and told him the Forever Knights would get what's coming to them, it wouldn't be pretty either. Way Big just chuckled and lightly poked my stomach, causing me to giggle. A few seconds later he pulled up my shirt a little and slowly tickled me with a huge finger. My giggles soon turned into laughter as Way Big sped up, being careful not to hurt me and making me roar in laughter.

"P-PLEASE S-STOP! I-I'M T-TOO T-TICKLISH!" I shrieked in laughter.

He grinned and stopped, leaving me gasping for air.

"You are indeed quite ticklish. I wonder what other ticklish spots you have," Way Big mused, still grinning.

He set me on the bed and went to find something. He soon reappeared with a large and very soft looking feather.

"Dang it Way Big! Are you TRYING to tickle me to death?!" I yelled and backed away as Way Big came closer.

His grin didn't falter as he gently pinned my arms and legs between his fingers, pressing the feather softly to my neck. I couldn't help but giggle as he tickled me again, using the feather to make me laugh louder. I had no control over myself as Way Big put the feather to my belly and tickled my belly with the feather. I howled in laughter and Way Big chuckled, continuing to tickle me until I was gasping for air again.

"Remind me… to never… get into… a tickle fight… with you," I gasped tiredly, making Way Big laugh.

I was just lying on Way Big's bed after that and Way Big was stroking my head softly, telling me he was sorry for going overboard with the tickling. I forgave him and nuzzled his finger, making him smile. That's when things became white and I awoke from my dream. I knew I'd see him again like all my other alien friends. I just had to wait after all.


End file.
